Poetry Of Motion
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: "Won't You give our love a chance?Or do you only wanna dance?"-Shelby DeCorener  Warning:Sometimes I switch from english to spanish, But I ll provide translations.
1. intro

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)

Hi. I`m Shelby. Now I know what you`re thinking. Why would you run away ...and to Cuba? Well, 2 reasons.1) It was the cheapest flight at the airport and 2) the only other language I speak is Spanish. At least, that`s why I tell people. The real reason was because I felt Havana held some sort of future for me. And it did. But I`m not saying what. That`ll ruin the story.

The early Cuban morning is great. Warm sunny.I took in my new surroundings like nothing. I paused at a resturant for ;unch and accidentally ran into this super hot waiter, knocking over the glasses on the plate. "I`m so sorry." I said I`d pay for them but the manager wouldn`t have it. I ordered, ate and then tipped the waiter-alot. He pulled me aside."Le pagamos. Por mucho. You overpaid. By a lot""no. Esa es la punta. Para pagar las gafas que se rompió. (No. That's your tip. To pay for the glasses I broke)""No necesito tu caridad. (I don`t need your chairty)""No es caridad, si se va a su jefe(It's not charity if it goes to your boss)" I snapped."Demasiado dinero aquí para las gafas de todos modos(Too much money here for the glasses anyway)""tener algo para ti(Take some for yourself)""Yo ya dije que no necesitan obras de caridad(I already said I don't need charity)""No es caridad. Considere la posibilidad de que la cortesía de América(It ain't charity. Consider it American courtesy)""multa(Fine)" he mumbled. I left before I saw him smile.


	2. Familia Noche de Poker

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)

-Familia noche de póker-

"que pagó por los anteojos y mi sueldo para las próximas 2 lo llamaba "Cortesía de América"(she paid for the glasses and my salary for the next 2 weeks. She called it "American Courtesy")"Buena chica. ¿Qué edad tenía? ochenta?(Nice girl. How old was she? eighty?)"Más como dieciocho(more like eighteen)""oww. obtener sus dígitos?(oww. you get her digits?)"" fue demasiado rápidamente(no. She left too quickly)""Maldito. Me habría quedado como "baby yo dame tus digitos"(Damn. I would have just been like "yo baby give me your digits")""sí. Pero yo no soy así Julio(Yeah. But I'm not like tha Julio)""por supuesto. ¿Quieres saber su nombre antes de pedirle que tire de su camisa y mostrar sus tetas(of course. You want to know her name before you ask her to pull her shirt up and show her tits)""Cállate, Julio(Shut up, Julio)""aww. Pobre bebé. No me gusta cuando la gente elige a su novia gringa?(aww. Poor baby. Don't like it when people pick on your gringo girlfriend?)""Ella no es mi novia. Yo ni siquiera sé su nombre(She's not my girlfriend. I don't even know her name)""seguro(Sure)""Los niños. Limpiar. Hay un fuera gringo y se ve frío. Ella necesita un techo. LIMPIEZA!(Boys. Clean up. There's A gringo outside and she looks cold. She needs a roof. CLEAN UP!)" In 3 seconds tops the table was clear. "te(you!)""conmigo!(Me!)Te!(You!)" "Ustedes dos se conocen?(You two know each other?)""Ella pagó por los anteojos en el trabajo y mi sueldo para las próximas dos semanas!(She paid for the glasses at work and my salary for the next two weeks!)""¡Maldita sea! chica ¿qué estás haciendo estallar?(Damn! girl what are you popping?)""Julio. Demostrar un cierto respecto(Julio. Show some respect)". I stepped inside. "hola. Mi nombre es Shelby. Espero no interrumpir en cualquier cosa en su hermosa casa aquí.(hello. My name is Shelby. I hope I'm not intruding on anything in your beautiful home here.)""Estábamos la limpieza después de que un asunto de familia. Por favor, adelante(We were just cleaning up after a family affair. Please, come in. )""Gracias. No escuché su nombre?(Thank you. I didn't catch your name?)""oh. Javier.


	3. Dance

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)I apologize for few translations. I want you to do it yourself.

I woke up the next morning dead tired but, better. Javier seemed tense, like I would run out screaming Cuban rape. " Confias en mí?(You Trust Me?)""Sí. Me gustas.(Yes. I like you)""Te gusto?(You like me?)""en la forma en la melancolía(In the melancholy way)""oh.""¡Oh, qué?(Oh what?)""Quiero darte un beso""¿qué significa eso?(What does that mean?)""No estoy diciendo(I`m not telling)""Por favor(Please?)""no!""Why?""

-later-

Street dancing. Maldita sea(damn!). God those boys looked hot. Javier kept saying things I didn`t know."Si le dije que mi corazón latía fuerte Si pudiéramos escapar de la multitud de alguna manera hacer que usted siente como el paraíso y lo que necesito esta noche de vacaciones""Que?""Si yo dijera que quiero tu cuerpo ahora lo mantiene en mi contra?"(Sí, él es cubano y que el acaba de citado Britney Spears en español)Then they asked me to join they asked me to went well. "usted tiene un cuerpo bien maldito" he still would tell me what he meant anymore.


	4. Dangerous

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)I apologize for few translations. I want you to do it yourself.

-Dream Sequence-  
>"Te me levantan más alto, al igual que el dulce canto de un coro""Que?""Tu me vuelves loca, bebe""Dígalo en Inglés, Javier!(Say it in english, Javier!)""I fucking love you Shelby!" Javier yelled at me.<br>-End of dream sequence-

I shot up in bed. My head throbbed. I got up and tried to figure my way around got horribly lost. I tried to find my way back, but couldn`t. I started shaking. I was scared ok. I was in a bad part of Havana.

-Meanwhile-

She was. Gone. Just gone. Wasn't there when I woke up. Still wasn't back by noon. Ok I was panicking but for good reason. Cuba`s dangerous for Gringo`s. I hoped she hadn`t wandered into the bad side.


	5. Safe

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)I apologize for few translations. I want you to do it yourself.

-Shelby-

It was getting dark and I was getting scareder. I was running around like a chicken with it`s head cut off. Then somebody grabbed my arm. I didn`t think. I just swung. Punched whoever it was in the face. And ran till my lungs felt like exploding. Ran right into someone too. "Shelby!""Cuáles son las probabilidades!(What are the odds!)". I was so glad. I was safe. Javier found me.


	6. I want to be your Obsession

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)I apologize for few translations. I want you to do it yourself.

I wish life was like a again, it`d be too predictable. Spontaneous is my thing. Like spontaneous street dancing. I can't stand still in a street now. Fun. One day we were standing outside and Carlos had some Cuban rum. He offered me some, At first I declined, but then chugged it back. Yeah. 12 shots later I was not in good condition. Like staggering around looking stupid. "Whoa! Shelby. ¿Es usted ... borracho?(Whoa! Shelby. Are you... drunk?)" Javier asked."Diablos soy derecho(Damn right I am)"I said, slurred. "Quiero ser tu obsesión(I want to be your obsession)" I whispered.


	7. So Deep So Different, So ContagiousLove

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)I apologize for few translations. I want you to do it yourself.

I hate my birthday. 18. Javier took me to this club call La Rosa Negra(The Black Rose). He's a good dancer. I only street dance and some dances from the undergound clubs in Peoria. Southern Comfort, which is riding on your partners thigh until he throws his head and screams your name. Cause he'll forget his. Javier seemed impossible to turn on incredibly he forgets his name. Then it happened. "Shelby...¿cuál es mi nombre?(what's my name?)""Javier" I replied, smiling. Javier was amazed. "Maldita sea!Damn!" He took my hand. We tore up that floor. Then came the King and Queen. Dancing like pro`s. I felt pathetic compared to them. Then we could dance again. "Rabiosa(Do I even have to?Translation`s self-explanatory!)" He kept smiling. I didn`t know what he was smiling about."Quiero tener y apasionado sexo ardiente con usted"


	8. Damn

Poetry Of Motion

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights Lovestory

Notes:This is set in the future, like today, but it`s still the same stoyline.I don't own Dirty Dancing(But I love both movies!)I apologize for few translations. I want you to do it yourself.

-Javier`s dream-

"Que quiero abrazarte( I want to hold you)" Shelby was standing in front of me. "Me gustaría poder tocar(I wish I could touch you)" She moved closer."Hacerlo. Tócame(Do it. Touch me)".la toalla blanca y dejó caer su cuerpo desnudo me sorprendió.the white towel dropped and her naked body amazed me.

-end of dream-

I shot up in bed. Shelby was definitely clothed. I exhaled. I had to stop thinking about Shelby like that. A couple minutes later she rolled on me. I exhaled. Damn.


End file.
